After Lonely (bagian 4)
by Unia Arami
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang enam perempuan dengan kisah berbeda namun tema yang sama 'Putus Cinta/perpisahan'Serta kisah setelahnya/Apa semua lelaki suka perempuan yang fashionable?/Uh aku sangat buruk!/"Tidak semua begitu Ten. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."/Bagian 4 pair: LeeTenNeji. DLDR, and happy reading n.n


Afterl Lonely (bagian 4)

by

umie solihati

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: LeeTen, NejiTen

WARNING: AU, TYPO, OOC, pendek, Dll.

happy reading n.n

.

.

Malam di Konoha masih sangat ramai seperti biasa. Kendaraan masih berlalu-lalang kesana kemari menuju tempat tujuan. Lampu malam di pinggir jalan pun menyala terang, menerangi kegelapan yang ada. Tepat disalah satu tiang lampu di sudut jalan, terlihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri disana. Penampilannya cantik dan _feminim. _Rambut cokelat yang biasa dicepol dua kini ia gerai dengan gaya ikal diujungnya. Ia memakai _dress _pendek diatas lutut tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan surainya, dan _high heels _berwana silver itu membuat kakinya semakin jenjang. Semua itu ia padu-padankan dengan make up wajah yang sedikit tebal. Maklumlah, ia tidak terlalu tahu soal itu. Ini pun ia mendadak mencari tahu di internet. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan semua itu. Tangannya terus saja memegang erat bajunya, dan mencoba menurunkan ujung baju itu. Berharap bisa memanjangkannya mungkin? Dan kakinya terus saja bergerak tak nyaman karena kesakitan. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa para wanita jaman sekarang nyaman dengan benda kecil tinggi yang menyakitkan ini. Kalau saja bukan karena kekasihnya, uuh.

Sekarang pandangan perempuan itu teralih pada mobil hitam yang parkir di depannya. Dapat ia lihat seorang lelaki dengan pakaian rapih keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampirinya sembari memberi senyum.

"Maaf Tenten, aku terlambat sepuluh menit," ujarnya menyesal. Gadis yang dipanggil Tenten itu menghela nafas maklum.

"Yah, aku mengerti. Sekarang ayo pergi Lee, aku tidak mau besok tidak bisa berjalan karena jadi 'patung' lebih lama lagi." Tenten segera berjalan menuju mobil Lee, tapi hal itu terhalang karena Lee yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Ten, ada yang salah," ujarnya. Tenten menoleh bingung.

"Oh ayolah Lee, apalagi?" Lee tidak menjawab, ia terlebih dahulu melihat penampilan Tenten dari atas ke bawah.

"Seharusnya sepatumu berwarna hitam, Ten. Silver sangat tidak cocok." Dan Tenten hanya bisa cengo mendengar penuturan Lee. Hanya karena warna sepatu? Itu gila, bagaimana bisa ia sejeli itu.

"Lee ini hanya _dinner. _Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan," ucap Tenten se-sabar mungkin. Lee menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak,,, pasti akan ada yang memperhatikan. Ternyata kau masih belum berubah. Selera _fashion-_mu masih buruk," ucap lelaki bergaya rambut seperti mangkok itu tanpa tahu ekspresi kekesalan sudah melanda Tenten.

"Jadi maksudmu apa, haah?"

"Kau itu wanita, harus paham benar tentang gaya dan _fashion. _Itu penting, Ten. Dan wanita yang baik tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu," jelasnya pada Tenten.

"Maksudmu kau takkan menyukaiku jika aku tidak _fashionable _dan _feminim?"_

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau terlihat tidak buruk di mata orang lain. Penampilanmu yang tomboy itu sangat buruk di mata mereka."

Tenten semakin geram, tapi ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Kini ia sudah tidak berteriak.

"Apa kau malu punya kekasih tomboy sepertiku?" tanyanya datar. Nada suaranya begitu dingin dan menyiratkan sebuah luka.

"Kau sa..."

"Jawab saja!" Tenten memotong secepat mungkin. Ia membentak lelaki itu. Lee sendiri kini hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, Tenten hanya tersenyum miris. Ia membalikan badan, lalu melepas kedua sepatu tingginya itu. Menjinjing benda itu.

"Baiklah,,, ini semua sudah selesai." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tenten melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Lee, bahkan ia tidak peduli teriakan-teriakan panggilan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Tak peduli pada apapun.

Sebenarnya ia tahu Lee hanya ingin dia berpenampilan lebih baik. Ia juga sudah berusaha sejak ia jadian dengan Lee, tepatnya dua bulan yang lalu untuk mengubah penampilannya. Tapi ia memang tidak pandai dalam hal itu. Lee benar, ia memang punya selera yang sangat buruk.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Suara tetesan air hujan itu perlahan mulai terdengar. Awalnya hanya berbunyi sedikit. Tapi lambat laun suara itu semakin kencang. Menandakan hujan yang turun semakin deras dan airnya semakin banyak. Tenten tidak berusaha lari atau berteduh tat kala air dari langit itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia malah mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit yang masih setia menurunkan hujan. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum miris.

_Ck, langit pun ikut bersedih. Lucu sekali._

Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati saat-saat dimana air itu menetesi wajahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tak merasakan lagi tetesan air hujan itu pada tubuhnya. Apa hujannya sudah berhenti? Tapi suara hujan itu masih jelas terdengar di telinganya. Ia tahu ada yang aneh, karena itu dengan cepat ia membuka kelopak matanya dan dapat ia lihat sebuah benda setengah lingkaran diatas kepalanya. Ia tahu itu apa, tapi yang ia tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang, melihat siapa yang sudah memayungi dirinya. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Ne-neji..." ujarnya kaget memanggil nama itu. Orang yang dipanggil namanya hanya bergumam kecil menjawab sapaan tak sengaja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tenten.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan," jawabnya santai.

"Ta-tapi, ini.."

"Kau tahu Ten, terlalu banyak terkena air hujan bisa membuatmu sakit," tutur pemuda itu memotong kalimat Tenten.

"Aku tahu. Berhentilah bersikap sok keren seperti itu, huuh," balas Tenten sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perempuan didepannya ini. Tangannya kini terulur pada wajah Tenten, menghapus sisa-sisa make-up yang luntur akibat air hujan.

"Kau lebih cantik tanpa warna-warna itu," ucap Neji tulus. Itu sedikit membuat Tenten terpana.

"Bukankan laki-laki lebih suka perempuan yang _feminim _dan _fashionable?" _ucap Tenten penuh penekanan.

"Tidak semuanya seperti itu. Bisa pegang payung ini sebentar?!" pinta Neji. Tenten mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil alih payungnya dengan tangan kiri, karena tangan kanannya masih menjinjing sepatunya. Setelah itu, ia melihat Neji yang membuka jaketnya. Kemudian laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu mengikatkan jaket itu di pinggang Tenten, membuat paha bawah Tenten tertutup. Ia juga melepas topi yang ia pakai, lalu memakaikannya pada Tenten. Setelah itu, Neji memperhatikan Tenten dari atas kebawah. Ia tersenyum,

"Inilah Tenten yang sebenarnya. Si tomboy yang manis. Aku sangat suka."

Deg

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Apa ini mimpi? Atau ilusi? Neji bilang menyukainya sebagai Tenten yang tomboy, itu berarti dia suka Tenten apa adanya? Ini sangaat...

"Kau tahu Ten, cinta itu tidak memandang kau tomboy atau feminim. Cinta itu menerima apa adanya. Memang perubahan itu diperlukan tapi jika cinta datang setelah perubahan, itu bukan cinta murni," jelas Neji yang kini sudah mengambil kembali payung yang ada di tangan Tenten. Tenten sendiri kini masih terdiam. Merenungi kata-perkata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Neji.

Saat masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan halus menyentuh pipinya. Ia melihat, dan itu Neji yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang." Tenten berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk sembari membalas senyuman Neji. Mereka pun berjalan ditengah hujan dalam satu payung. Suasana hangat pun menyertai mereka dalam kebersamaan ini. Kebersamaan yang indah.

.

Quote: Cinta yang murni itu bukan tentang perubahan, tapi tentang ketulusan. (umie solihati)

.

END

.

.

A/N: Yoshh ini bagian 4, semoga suka :) . Jangan lupa pilih scene favoritnya yah, dan baca juga bagian 5 ;).

Terimakasih :) . RnR?


End file.
